


You can't bet nonexisting honor

by milliondollarbum



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, everyone else is still cis boys, girl!Harry, girl!Louis, girl!direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4134981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milliondollarbum/pseuds/milliondollarbum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn was beautiful, everyone knew that; Zayn was like a greek god. Everything he did was perfect -art, sport, academic, everything simple enough.</p><p>Louis was lucky enough to become his girlfriend.</p><p>//Harry was the new girl at school, Louis have been here for a while (they meet in a toilet between cigarettes and makeup)//</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can't bet nonexisting honor

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is fast paced, best read with a glass of wine. Lovely if you would say what you think about it! x

Zayn was beautiful, everyone knew that; Zayn was like a greek god. Everything he did was perfect -art, sport, academic, _everything_ simple enough.

Louis was lucky enough to become his girlfriend.

__________________

"Zayn please, I don't feel like it." Louis said as she pushed his larger body away from her.

"Babe, come on. I brought you to the Italian place, it is a perfect night." Zayn said to her as he traced light kisses from her ear to collarbone.

_a perfect night to lose your virginity_ , went unsaid.

Louis pushed him away, shaking her head, "Maybe some other day."

Zayn's grip tightened; he continued to kiss her. "Every girl in the whole school would kill to be in your position. Babe, please. For me?"

Louis kissed him, her tongue dancing with his, licking into his cave. "Not tonight."

Zayn's grip tightened.

__________________

Liam came to her the day after at school, lounging at her locker. He smirked as he saw her, "Heard you lost your v-card last night, time to celebrate, eh?"

Louis nodded, "Sure." Liam and Zayn were co-captains on the school's football team, everyone loved them.

Zayn decided to join them, sneaking an arm around her waist.

"You look gorgeous today, babe. Hope I wasn't too rough with you last night." He smirked and highfived Liam.

Louis looked at her watch, 07:52, she'll have time for a smoke before the first class begun.

"I'm going out for a fag, boys." She said as she left the two captains by her locker.

__________________

One week later she found Zayn fucking Pierre in his bedroom.

She stared at them both -frozen in doggy style- and said, "I guess we're over, then."

Louis left Zayn's room with his shouting following her.

__________________

They are sitting at the lunch table in the cafeteria, Louis, Liam, Zayn and Niall.

"Are you pumped for this friday's game?" Louis asked as she threw her hair over her shoulder. She looked at Zayn, specifically, the exes had both decided to continue to be friends.

"We're going to fucking kill them!" Niall shouted excited, hugging Louis. Out of all these guys, Niall had always been her favorite friends; the one she knew the longest, the one to introduce her to Zayn.

"Of course we are." Zayn said with his cool, controlling voice.

"They won't stand a chance. Excuse me boys, i'm going to powder my nose." Louis said as she rose with her food, throwing it away then going toward the ladies room.

She entered the bathroom and saw the most beautiful girl she had ever seen, she guessed this was the student that begun today, Harry or something.

"You're new?" Louis asked as she lighted up a cigarette.

"Mm, I'm Harry." She said as she continued to apply her eyeliner.

"Louis." She answered the unasked question. She took another drag from her fag as she studied the brunett. She was tall, taller than herself even with her high heels. Harry looked like she could go out on a catwalk whenever - Louis looked like some white trash with her short curvy body, she though.

"So, what's the gossip in this school?" Harry smiled brightly toward the shorter girl.

Louis shrugged, "It's a boring school, we are quite good at football though. Won the national last year and all that."

The curvy girl threw the cig in the toilet, lightning up another as she saw the other girl continuing to apply her makeup. Louis offered her cigarettes, Harry offering her lancôme lipstick as they continued to gossip about the school and it's fault.

"And what about this Zayn?" Harry asked.

Louis looked at the disgusting white bathroom wall, her mind far away. She took the last drag of her fag before throwing it away.

"Don't."

__________________

Harry and Louis became harryandlouis sooner than anticipated.  
  
Zayn and Liam was constantly away on footballs matches or training, but Niall still had time for them in the lunchroom.  
  


Everything was going smoothly, Louis becoming closer and closer friend with Harry and Niall -again-, than Liam and Zayn.

__________________

  
Months later they are in the bed, Harry spooning Louis, who still have her shirt and yoga pants on.   
  
"Babe, aren't you warm?" Harry says, laying in her panties and sport bra.  
  
Louis shaked her head, "Not really."   
  
Harry started kissing her two weeks ago, always telling her how beautiful she is. They still haven't done anything more than make out, and Harry can respect that Louis wants to take it slow.  
  
"If you say so." The taller girl say as she snuggled closer.  
  


__________________

  
Three months later they are still _something_.   
  
Louis isn't a relationship type, she says.  
  
They are no more secrets between them.  
  
They are once again in the bed. Harry kisses her neck, it's two a.m. And everything is ugly but beautiful.  
  
"Will you ever forgive him?" She ask Louis, tracing her hips with her fingers.  
  
"Not now, maybe never."

__________________

Niall finds out later, at a party where the blood is mostly concentrated out of alcohol.  
  
The blond punches Zayn at the party.  
  
Everyone things Niall was just an aggressive bloke looking for a fight, and everything he shouted was lies.  
  


__________________

  
The next day when Louis is at home, Zayn knocks at her door.  
  
"I'm sorry." He says.  
  
"No you aren't." She says back.   
  
Harry is holding her from behind, the only reason Louis doesn't fall down.

__________________

  
"Will you let me touch you?" Harry ask at their six months anniversary.  
  
Louis shakes her head softly.  
  
Harry respects her decision and kiss her instead, holding her tightly to her own body.  
  


__________________

  
At nights, Harry goes to the bathroom to cry. She loves her girl very much, so she cries for her.  
  
At nights, Louis stays awake to listen to Harry's crying. She wants to comfort her, to say she's okay. But she isn't, so she lets her girl cry for her.

__________________

  
Two years later, when they are on a vacation in Paris, Harry goes down on one knee.  
  
Louis cries for the first time, "Yes," she chokes out while kissing the taller girl. **  
  
**Harry respect her decision.


End file.
